


tell me it's you (as my heart tells me)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: kasinara soulmate aus [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: not many people are born with marks but kasius is one of those few





	tell me it's you (as my heart tells me)

There was a name on Kasius’ wrist for as long as he could remember, and no one could tell him why. He wasn’t supposed to ask about it, he knew, and even his mother simply shushed him, telling him to pay the letters no mind.

His father grew wroth if he caught him so much as looking at the mark. It was General Krenyk who finally took pity and explained why. Very few people had the marks, so no one was quite sure how they worked or even what they were. But it was thought that they were a connection to your soulmate – a concept which most Kree regarded as weakness and folly.

Kasius simply nodded and agreed to stop his questions.

When he was alone, he took the covering of his wrist and traced the familiar letters with a new reverence.

“Sinara,”he whispered, testing the sound of the name from his lips. It sounded nice. It sounded like belonging. He pressed his fingers against the name and promised,“I’ll find you, Sinara.”

* * *

Kasius had been sent to make certain their training facilities were up to the imperial standards. He had only a name and a vague description of the soldier who was supposed to show him around the compound, coupled with the information of which hall to find her in. There was only one soldier even remotely matching the description when he arrived.

He walked up to her.“Azale?”

“Sinara,”she corrected. Her gaze dropped to the insignia on his chest before she met his eyes again.“Azale will be here any minute, Your Highness.”

He nodded mutely. Sinara was a common enough name, surely, no reason to assume it meant anything. He only just managed to refrain from touching his wrist.

“Or you could show me around instead?”he said after a moment’s hesitation.

She shrugged, eyeing him with mild suspicion.“I suppose I could, yes.”

By the end of his week at the compound he decided that whether she was the right Sinara or not, he wanted to keep her around. He was in need of a personal guard, anyway.

* * *

Sinara was sipping her wine, contemplating the game board between them as he was looking at her instead. She'd discarded her jacket and gloves, but there was a leather bracelet wound around her wrist. He’d never seen her without it.

“You have a mark,”he said. It wasn’t a question.

“I do.” He had half expected her to deny it; instead, she rolled her eyes.“They don’t mean anything.”

“Can I see it?”

She laughed at that.“Of course not.”

“Why not, if they don’t mean anything?”

“Because I know that look,”she said, glaring at him pointedly.“There’s something stupid going on in your head and I will not encourage it.”

“Something stupid?”he echoed.“Well, aren’t you charming.”

“I might be more charming if you had fewer stupid ideas,”she replied as she moved her piece across the board, taking one of his out.“You have a mark too, don’t you? Study that.”

He frowned at her.“How do you know I have a mark?”

“Because you’re the least subtle person I know and you touch your wrist about five dozen times a day.” She shrugged, tucking her feet under herself on the armchair.“Also, no one without a mark could possibly care that much about them.”

“You just said you don't care about them and you have one.”

“And I'd care even less if I didn't.” She gestured to the board.“Your turn, Kasius.”

* * *

Kasius thought the Lighthouse would at least provide him with some options of research, yet not one of the humans had a mark. There was no telling if this was just because they were rare anyway or because humans never had marks. They had their stupid little prophecies but nothing worthwhile.

“So, did they find you one?”Sinara asked when the soldier reported they’d finished with the last sector.

He looked at her askance.“What do you mean?”

“A human with a mark,”she said, rolling her eyes.“Did they find you one?”

“How did you know they were looking for one?”he demanded. He had specifically kept Sinara out of proceedings; she was annoyed enough with his interest in the matter as it was.

But there was the slightest hint of a smile on her face now.“There’s no reason for our soldiers to go around installing the new generation of Metrics unless you wanted to get a look at everyone’s wrists. I’ve told you before, Kasius, you’re very transparent.”

“Maybe you just know me too well,”he replied.

She did not argue the point, rather smiling at him fondly.“I suppose I do.”

* * *

He knew he shouldn't. But she’d fallen asleep sprawled across his chest, her arm next to his face on the pillow, and it was just too tempting, too easy to just pry the bracelet back far enough to see the letters on her skin.

He had wondered for so long, more convinced it had to be her with every passing day. It surely couldn’t be a coincident that she had the right name, and he had the right feelings.

He just wanted certainty.

He could live with whatever he found, he told himself. Yet he hadn’t actually been prepared to not find his name where he’d always had hers. He’d certainly not been prepared for the name on Sinara’s wrist to be Azale’s.

* * *

“What’s wrong with you?”Sinara wanted to know the next day, tone somewhere between concern and annoyance.

“Nothing,”he lied.

She did not believe him, of course.“You’re being very odd. Just tell me, Kasius.”

He didn’t notice his fingers closing around his own wrist until it was too late.

“You didn’t,”Sinara said, a slight tremor to her voice. He had never heard her sound like that.

“I’m sorry,”he started, but he didn’t make it further than that.

“Sorry doesn’t even begin to cut it,”Sinara snapped.“That’s inexcusable. And to think I trusted you.”

She shook her head as if it might rid her of the thought, then she turned on her heel and stormed from the room.

For the first time since she had first shared his bed, she did not come to his chambers that night.

Kasius couldn’t say he blamed her.

* * *

They danced around one another for weeks, hardly speaking, Sinara never allowing them to be alone in a room.

It surprised Kasius all the more when she walked into his chambers without knocking, just like she’d used to.

He practically jumped out of bed, quickly crossing over to her.“Sinara-”

“I don’t want to hear it,”she interrupted.“Show me your mark.”

He offered his arm readily; her lips pressed into a thin line at the sight of the letters.“Well, I can’t say I didn’t expect that. I asked Azale about it, too. She doesn’t have one, if you’re wondering.” She sighed.“I understand why you wanted to know. It doesn’t mean what you did was alright, Kasius.”

“I know that,”he assured her hastily.“I’m sorry, I really am.” He hesitated, then took courage from the way her fingers still lingered against his wrist.“Will you stay the night? Please?”

She nodded, stepping into his arms and burying her face against his neck.

“I missed you,”he said, because he didn’t dare say  _ I love you _ .

* * *

“So will you go looking for another Sinara now?”

Her tone was light and teasing, the look in her eyes belied that.

“Will you go looking for the right Azale?”he asked. Then he took her hand, turning earnest.“I don’t care about the marks, not anymore. If it’s not you they’re trying to lead me to then they’re wrong anyway.”

Her smirk did little to distract from her bright blush.“Careful, Kasius, or I might think you actually care.”

“Good,”he said.“Because I love you.”

“You’re such a sap,”Sinara returned, and nothing else.

He didn’t mind, though. She didn’t have to say it for him to know she felt the same.

* * *

“Can I show you something?”Ria asked, tone conspiratory as she leaned in as close as she could with her son in her arms.

“Of course,”Kasius said, wondering where Sinara had gotten to. She had been quick to disappear the moment Ria had approached with the baby and now he didn’t see her anywhere. He hoped she hadn’t fled the venue entirely.

That line of thought died completely when Ria pushed up the child’s sleeve enough to expose the tiny letters on his wrist.

“Canavan says not to tell anyone,”she said,“but I thought it’s alright, since you have one, too.” She gave an apologetic smile at his clear confusion.“Faulnak told me years ago.”

That really shouldn’t have surprised Kasius, and it hardly mattered now.

He bent down to take a proper look at the mark, marveling at how delicate it seemed. Then he frowned as he read it, quickly forcing himself to smile again.“Well, isn’t that something. Thank you for showing me, dear, but I really ought to find Sinara.”

* * *

“Ria’s baby has a mark,”Kasius told her as they got into bed that night.

“Oh.” Even after all the years, she still didn’t share his fascination with the matter.“What does it say? Is it anyone you know?”

“Move over,”Kasius said, earning himself a bewildered look.

Perhaps even a little hurt.“Since when do you care if I’m on your side of the bed?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” He reached out to pull her into his arms, and she settled against his chest readily.“That’s what his mark says. They’re not names. They’re the first thing your soulmate says to you.”

“That’s a terrible first thing to - wait. The first thing you said to me was Aza’s name?” Sinara chuckled.“Damn, it really was. Not even hello, just her name.” She propped herself up to look at him, an amused twinkle in her eyes.“You’re lucky you stuck with me then, huh?”

“No,”he said, cupping her face and pulling her in for a kiss.“I’m lucky you stuck with me, soulmate or not.”


End file.
